You Have Always Belonged To Me
by The AutumnRose
Summary: I actually don't know how to summarize this fic without ruining ch.1, just know this is a SethJono past SetoJou present pairing.


**You** **Have** **Always** **Belonged** **To** **Me**

**By** The AutumnRose 

**Pairing:** Seth/Jono (past) Seto/Jou (present) 

**Warning: ** Their will be both Seth/Jono (past) Seto/Jou (present) **LEMONS **in the near future!! Like now for instance. If you don't like this pairing or **YAOI** (male/male sex) **then don't read it!!** You've been warned. Everyone else read, enjoy, and for the love of Ra review. 

**IMPORTANT A/N: **This fic is going to switch back and forth between the ancient past and the present. This is a Seth/Jono (past) Seto/Jou (present) centric fic. Also this fic has **absolutely** **nothing** to do with my other fic "An Egyptian Love Story". 

**A/N 2:** This is a **Gift** **Fic** for **Ree** aka lilrussiandevil. Hope ya like like it chica, and I'll be adding more chappys too!! huggles 

**Summary:** I actually don't know how to summarize this fic without ruining ch.1, just know this is a Seth/Jono (past) Seto/Jou (present) pairing with **LEMONS**. 

"blah blah" talking   
_someone's thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** No own. No profit. No sue. Seriously, don't sue. 

**Ch. 1) **Visions of the Past 

A slave, who looked to be about sixteen, with longish dark golden blonde hair, walked the long winding hallways of the palace. He knew exactly where he was going. A place that he had spent many a night since being brought here. A place, where if he were caught, he could and most likely would be executed. But he didn't care, for what awaited him in that special place was worth a thousand deaths as far as he was concerned. 

Having heard footsteps nearby, the slave ducked behind one of the many golden pillars, waiting for them to pass. He held his breath, heart pounding in his ears, praying that he would not be caught.   
The palace guards soon passed, and heaving a sigh of relief, the slave once again continued on his way. He was almost there. 

High Priest Seth, stood in his bed chamber, looking out his window. He loved how this land looked at night. He loved the night period. For it was in the late hours of the night that he came. His golden puppy. 

As he gazed out at the silver crescent moon that adorned the blue black velvet sky, he recalled when he had first seen his golden puppy. New slaves had just been given to the Pharaoh to help continue the work on his future tomb. His puppy stood out from the others, with his exotic looks. A slave from a foreign land, with golden hair and beautiful defiant amber brown eyes. He was tall, though not quite as tall as the High Priest. His body slim and tone, evidence of an active person. From the moment Seth saw him he knew he had to have him. Though his puppy did not make it easy for him, but then, that is what made him want his golden puppy all the more. 

It had taken the High Priest three months to get the golden haired slave to finally give in and submit, and after the passionate night they had shared together Seth had to admit that it was definitely worth the wait. Every night since then, his beloved golden puppy would come to his bed chamber, and they would become one. Sometimes fast and rough, other times slow and passionate, but always the message was the same. They loved each other. 

However, there love was forbidden, and if they were caught his golden haired lover would be killed, and he would no doubt be exiled. But those were risks they were willing to take. A risk they would take again tonight. 

Seth smiled when he heard his door slowly creak open, his love had arrived. "I take it you were able to get here without any problems, Jono." The High Priest remarked turning to face his lover. "I almost had a run in with some guards, but luckily they didn't notice me." Jono replied sheepishly. Before Jono could say anything more, he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall, as a pair of lips claimed his own with a need that nearly surpassed his own. 

Seth pulled back from the bruising kiss, leaving them both panting for air. He gently brushed his love's golden bangs from his eyes so that he could see them better. Eyes that were always so expressive. Always held the truth in their depths. And for him, and only him, they shone with love. Love and desire. 

"It seems that my High Priest has missed me." Jono spoke in a breathy voice. 

"I always miss you when you are not where you should be." Seth replied. 

"And where should I be?" Jono asked, his voice teasing. 

"Here. With me." Seth answered with a smirk, though his tone of voice indicating that he was very serious about what he had just said. 

Jono was the one to initiate the kiss this time. They could talk later, but right now he wanted to be one with his High Priest. He didn't know how much longer they would be able to do this. For the past few weeks he had a bad feeling that they were going to be caught. _I just hope I'm wrong about that._ Jono thought to himself as he felt Seth lift him up in his strong arms and carry him over to the bed. 

Seth gently laid his golden puppy down, never once breaking their kiss. Finally pulling back for air, Seth removed Jono's slave's tunic and wrap (what I'm going to call the short skirt thing), casting them to the side. Sitting up he cast off his own garments, and then settled back atop his golden lover. 

Jono shivered with delight at the skin to skin contact. He had waited all day to feel his lover again, and now just this simple action was almost blissfully unbearable. Seth began to rain kisses down on his lover's neck, shoulders, and chest. Licking and nipping at the sensitive area's he knew so well. 

Jono moaned as his hands caressed the High Priest's well toned back with fervor. He gasped when Seth took one of his sensitive buds into his mouth, suckling on it like a starving man. One of Jono's hands came to rest in Seth's soft brown hair, guiding his lover to his other nub. Seth showed equal attention to the light tan nub, nipping it slightly and causing Jono to whimper in pleasure. Only Seth could make him feel this way. 

Seth began his decent down his lovers toned body, showering the heated flesh in kisses. He paused at the boy's naval to dip his tongue in and out a few times, enjoying the sounds his lover was emitting. He was sure that if his lover had a tail it would be wagging happily. The thought made Seth smile as he moved lower still. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

You can find the lemon, that would actually be right here, at MediaMiner**dot**org and 

AdultFanFiction**dot**net, under my pen name AutumnRose. Sorry for the inconvenience but I don't 

want to get banned again just because some people don't know how to read a warning. Ugh 

without the lemon here this chapter is even shorter. Sorry! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Collapsing atop his love, Seth gently bit the sensitive flesh where neck and shoulder meet. "You are mine, Jono. Just as I am yours." He whispered. "Always." Jono replied as he traced lazy circles on his love's back. 

Seth finally managed to roll off of Jono, and pulled him tightly into his strong chest. "Gods, I love you." Seth told him. "I love you too Seth. I always will." With that said Jono closed his eyes for a bit. Seth held his lover close to him. It killed him inside, though he would never admit it aloud, that Jono wouldn't be there when he woke up. He couldn't. No one knew about the two of them, not even the Pharaoh, and they had to keep it that way. 

Jounouchi Katsuya bolted upright in his bed, sweating and breathing rapidly. _What the hell was that?!_ He wondered a bit unnerved as he wiped the sweat from his brow. That dream felt way too real for his liking. Glancing down he noticed the small stain on his sheets and groaned. 

He got up fully intending to push the weird dream from his mind, as well as to clean himself off. As he walked to his small bathroom he couldn't help but thinking about that dream. _Of all the people to have a wet dream about why did it have to be Kaiba? But then it wasn't really Kaiba, it was some guy named Seth. So then why did he look so much like Kaiba? And why the hell did that Jono guy look so much like me?!_

Jou was officially weirded out by the dream he had just had, but something deep in his mind kept nagging at him that it wasn't a mere dream. "So what was it, a memory? Ha!" Jou scoffed aloud as he turned on the shower. That's the last time I eat sardines and hot sauce before bed. He thought to himself as he stepped into the shower. 

He shivered as the hot water hit his cool flesh, remembering as Seth ran his tongue along his heated flesh in the dream. _Whoa!! Where did that come from?_

In the Kaiba Mansion 

Seto Kaiba paced about his room thoroughly annoyed by the dream he had just had, which unbeknownst to him was the same as Jou's. The very idea of sharing a bed with that mutt was unthinkable. So why was it that his body seemed to think it was the best thing in the world? And why did a wave of possessiveness wash over him at the mere thought of that mutt sharing a bed with anyone else?! 

_Because he belongs to you, and no one touches what is yours._ His mind supplied. 

_Shut up._ Seto snapped. 

_You can't deny the truth. He has always belonged to you and he always will._ His mind replied. 

_I don't believe in all that past life crap, and I certainly don't have feeling for the golden puppy... mutt! I mean mutt! I don't have feelings for the stupid mutt!_ Seto growled out at his mind, then slapped a hand to his forehead as he realized he was arguing with himself. 

Seto left his room to wander about his mansion. He was determined to push the dream from his mind. _It was a dream and nothing more. No need to give it a second thought. _He told himself. Much to his relief his mind chose to stay silent. A smug smirk on his face, he decided to go check on Mokuba. 

TBC 

**END** **NOTE:** Sorry this chapter is so short, but all the following chapters will be much longer. I promise. I don't think any first chapters of my fics are ever very long, if they are that's news to me. ; Hehe my first ever Seto/Jou or in this case Seth/Jono lemon. Hope it wasn't to bad. Anywho hope you liked it so far and don't forget to review.   



End file.
